In the heat treatment of a biological site in a patient's body, it is often necessary to cool the site being treated. This is effected by an appropriately sterilized liquid being applied at the site.
The Applicant has filed an International Patent Application for an electrical lead under International Patent Application Number PCT/AU01/01339 dated Oct. 19, 2001. The electrical lead forming the subject matter of the International Patent Application has an unimpeded lumen and is suitable as an electrode sheath of an irrigation catheter. It lends itself to this application due to the fact that the unimpeded lumen facilitates insertion of items to assist in maneuvering and manipulating the electrode sheath while retaining a narrow diameter sheath, which is beneficial in steering the catheter through the vascular system of the patient to the site of interest. The lumen can also be used as a conduit for the passage of the irrigation fluid to the distal end of the catheter to be emitted at the distal end.
Throughout this specification, the word “comprise,” or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising,” will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.